Harry Potter Unmasked
by HeartInHand365
Summary: You've all read the books, but is it all true? What's really going on with Harry Potter and his friends? Find out the truth in some intence adventures with the gang! Please R&R!
1. Who Really Killed Lord Voldemort?

Who _Really _Killed Lord Voldemort???

Everyone says that Harry killed Valdemort. All the facts agree, but is that what _actually_ happened? Not even close! Here's what _really _happened…

"Hello, Harry!" Dobby the house-elf greeted Harry happily as he poofed into the Gryffindor common room, where Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat talking quietly to each other.

Harry jumped up from his chair. "Dobby! You know I don't like it when you appear out of nowhere like that!"

"Dobby is very sorry, sir! Dobby always forgets! Dobby must hit himself with a hard book now!" Dobby cried, grabbing a bulky textbook off the table nearest to him.

"Stop it, Dobby!" Harry shouted, snatching the book out of Dobby's hands before he could repeatedly hit his head with it. "Would you just quit it, already?" He said, and then sighed.

"I am very sorry, sir. I have been a very bad house elf." Dobby said sadly, and then started to cry.

"Dobby, stop crying, you aren't a normal house-elf. I freed you, remember? You can do pretty much anything you want." Harry told him.

"Oh, I remember, alright. Dobby will never forget Harry Potter's marvelous gift. Dobby keeps it with him at _all times._" Dobby said, taking out an old, smelly sock from the bag over his shoulder.

"Are you serious, Dobby? Have you ever even cleaned that thing? _Ugh!_" Harry groaned, not daring to take another whiff of his old sock from so many years ago.

"Dobby wouldn't clean his sock for anything, sir. It is his most precious item." Dobby explained to Harry.

"Well it reeks like Ron after an exam." Harry said, to Ron's obvious annoyance.

"Blimey, Harry! What was that for?" Ron asked crossly.

"Sorry, Ron. But seriously, Dobby, could you at least spray it with some sort of air freshener?" Harry asked.

"Dobby prefers sock this way, sir. Smells perfectly fine to him." Dobby said, putting the sock right up to his long, pointed nose and taking a few sniffs.

"That's sick, Dobby. Ugh, I'm leaving." Harry said, and left the common room, with Ron on his heels.

"Don't worry, Dobby," Hermione began before Dobby could start crying again. "Harry's just in a bad mood. He's so worried about everyone. With Dumbledore gone, and You-Know-Who more vigorous than ever, there's a whole lot more to be anxious about. We're just waiting now that all of his horcruxes have been destroyed. Harry will come around, though. Don't you worry."

"Dobby knows Harry is very busy. Dobby also knows how He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gaining more and more power as we speak. And Dobby wants to do something about it." Dobby said confidently.

"_No, Dobby._ You stay _out of it_." Hermione ordered. "You could get hurt, or worse, killed."

"Fine, Dobby will stay out of it." He said, and with a snap of his fingers, disappeared out of the room with a puff of smoke.

Dobby appeared in a graveyard. But not just any graveyard, he was in the graveyard of Voldemort's mother, Merope. Dobby had secretly crossed his fingers behind his back when telling Hermione he would stay out of it. For that is the exact opposite of what he was about to do. And he knew he was probably going to die. He didn't even have any weapons! "But Dobby doesn't care. Dobby is doing this for Harry Potter! Dobby only listens to Harry Potter." Dobby whispered to himself.

And then Dobby called him. He used his name and called him from the unknown. "…V…v…v…Voldemort…" Dobby stuttered. Nothing happened. He trotted over and stood right in front of Merope's grave. "Voldemort." He said, a little surer of himself. "VOLDEMORT!" He yelled with full courage, his rage building up. He stood on his tiptoes and shouted, "Dobby knows you're out there! If you're afraid, then do not come! But if you will accept Dobby's challenge, then show yourself to Dobby!" And like he set off some sort of trigger, smoke started gathering around him. There was a loud crack that sounded like lightning, and the smoke started to part, revealing Voldemort in all his wickedness.

He was about twenty feet away from Dobby. "Poor, poor, little house elf. It's a shame you have to die like this. But you are no use to anyone anymore. So I might as well kill you off. Lucius is quite displeased of you." Voldemort said in a raspy voice, which showed much anger and irritation.

"Dobby does not care what Mr. Malfoy thinks. Dobby is free now. Harry Potter gave Dobby a sock." Dobby said, trying to sound confident, but part of what he said came out in a little squeak. He then started to take out his ghastly sock.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. Say goodbye, house elf. Do you have any last wor-?" Voldemort started to ask, but stopped mid-sentence when he caught sight and smell of Dobby's sock. Dobby looked down at the sock in sudden shock, which turned into amazement, which gave him an idea. A smirk appeared on his face. Dobby tested his theory by bravely walking up to Voldemort (which trust me, took a lot of guts), and held the sock a few feet away from face. Voldemort's reaction is just what Dobby hoped for. If he had backed away from the sock when it was a few feet away from him, what if it was right on his face?

"Ahhhhhh!" Dobby screamed as he ran toward Voldemort. But he tripped over a rock where Voldemort had just been. Ok, so running wasn't going to work. Voldemort was by his mother's grave now. They had pretty much just switched spots. Dobby decided to try a different tactic. So with a snap of his fingers, he vanished, and then reappeared on Voldemort's shoulders. Voldemort screamed, but before he could shake him off, Dobby stuffed the sock into his open mouth and down his throat. Voldemort immediately stopped screaming, and started to choke on the filthy sock. (Apparently, it didn't just stink. I do not wish to know what Dobby has done with it in the past…) Dobby leaped off of Voldemort's shoulder. He then stood there like a statue, not sure at all what to do. Had he killed Voldemort? Or had he just made him even angrier. If the second case is true, then Dobby's pretty much doomed.

But then the unthinkable happened. Voldemort fell to his knees (with the sock still lodged in his throat), and then collapsed will one final choke. He stopped struggling. Dobby didn't want to move, but he knew he had to. He walked over to Voldemort and poked him, not knowing what else to do. He was afraid that he would jump up and kill him, but there was no sign of any life he may have had left. Voldemort was dead. Dobby had killed him. With a sock. He thought for a moment about trying to get the sock back, but didn't want to risk it, so he left with another snap of his fingers to go tell the wizarding world of his triumph. A job of which so many wizards had tried to do, but could not. And now, in the craziest of times, a simple house elf killed one of the greatest wizards to ever live, with a sock. But he should've known. It wasn't just any sock. It was Harry Potter's sock.

**Yes, I know, this didn't happen. But I thought it would be fun and interesting to change it up a little. Or a lot. And I know, Dobby died. But again, I changed it. In this version, he didn't die. I love Dobby, and think he deserves more credit. Now, I am a devoted J.K. Rowling fan. I wouldn't change the books one bit. But sometimes, I like to think about what might have happened. Even if it's completely out-of-the-ordinary and totally unlikely. I hope you liked it!**


	2. BLT! Bellatrix Lucius Trouble!

BLT! Bellatrix + Lucius = Trouble!!!

Everyone knows Lucius married Narcissa. But is Draco truly _their_ son?!?! Where does Narcissa's evil sister, Bellatrix come into all of this?!

~18 years ago~

"Don't worry, my dear, all will be well. I will only be gone for a few hours." Lucius told his wife, Narcissa, as he walked out the door.

"Please be safe, Lucius. For the baby's sake." She pleaded. "You go on so many dangerous missions, I just couldn't live to know you were hurt, or worse, dead! After all, we have only just found out about the baby a week ago!"

"I will be safe, darling. Do not fret. I will return home. Goodbye, now." And he was gone. He disappeared from the house, and landed on the doorstep of a rackety old house. Cloak over head, he slowly knocked three times on the door. It cracked open, and then closed again quickly. A few seconds later it swung open, only to reveal the sour face of Bellatrix Lestrange.

"What took you so long, Lucius?" She asked him with a smirk.

"Your sister held me up. Going on and on about the baby. I don't even want a child. Nasty creatures they are." He said, and then pretended to spit on the carpet.

"Oh, Lucius, you were once a child too. Cissy's just happy, that's all. It's new to her. It will turn to anger and distress in a few months." She told him.

"How would you know?" He asked.

"I read up on it. You gave me a "gift", after all." She said, with emphasis on the word gift, and then lightly patted her stomach.

"Oh, I almost forgot. And right around the same time as Narcissa. Ha, that is going to be hard to explain." He laughed.

"Well it is your burden to tell her, not mine. I do not even _want _this child. It will only bring me pain. But I will take care of it until I cannot anymore."

"And that makes you a good mother, Bellatrix. But now, I must go."

"Wait, won't you come in? I should at least be a good hostess. And don't you want me to repay you for last week?" She asked, as a devious smile spread across her face.

"No matter how much I wish to stay, I must finish a job, and then go home to my awaiting wife."

"Fine. And I still don't know why you married _her_ over _me._ I am better than my sister in many ways. I am a much better choice for you."

"Bellatrix, we've been over this. I need Narcissa. She keeps me attached to the _better _side of the wizarding world. We can live a normal life, and I can still be loyal to the Dark Lord. Please, except my apologies." He explained.

"Well, there's nothing else I can do. Now, go. I do not want people seeing us together, Lucius. For my sister's sake. No matter how much I despise her, and no matter how much I envy her, she is still my sister."

"Alright. Goodbye, Bellatrix." And then he disappeared into the night once again.

~A few months later~

"Lucius! Oh, Lucius!" Narcissa came crying home after the doctor one day. "The baby! The baby has died! Help me! The baby! It's dead! Lucius! Lucius, please!" She cried in agony.

"Narcissa, it will be alright. We don't need children. We are just fine as we are." Lucius said, trying to calm her down.

"No, Lucius! It's not the same! My baby! My baby is dead! He's dead! He died in me! Oh, my baby! My poor, poor, baby!" She wailed, practically screaming now.

It took awhile for Lucius to calm Narcissa down. But a few weeks after the horrible death, Narcissa was almost back to normal. Sulking around the house whenever the baby came up in a conversation, and crying a little at night. One day, there was a knock at the door. Lucius went to open it, and was unpleasantly surprised by the sight of Bellatrix, standing there with a frown on her face. Her stomach clearly showed that there was a baby inside. It was a few months in, after all.

"_Bellatrix, what are you doing here? And in that state?! You cannot show yourself to your sister like that! And right after she lost the baby? How dare you be so horrible! Have you no feelings?" _Lucius whispered angrily to Bellatrix.

"_Lucius, I had no idea that you __**did**__ have feelings!" _She said with a cackle.

"Who's at the door, Lucius?" They heard Narcissa ask loudly from the kitchen.

"No one you need to worry about, dear!" He yelled back. And then they heard footsteps.

"_Quick, if you have any chance of keeping your child a secret any longer, then you better hurry and leave. She's coming as we speak!"_ He hissed.

"_**My**__ baby? Don't you mean, __**our**__ baby?"_ She said right as Narcissa walked in the room. She had a stack of plates in her hands, and when she saw her sister, Bellatrix, they clattered to the floor.

"Bellatrix, what are you doing here? And, and, what happened to you? You're having a baby? Why didn't you tell me?" Narcissa asked solemnly.

"Because your silly husband didn't want me to." She answered with a smirk.

"Lucius, is this because of the baby? Even though I lost it, doesn't mean I don't want to know about my own sister's child!" She told him crossly.

"No, no, Cissy. That's not why he didn't want you to know. It's because it is _his _baby." Bellatrix said with a nasty grin on her face, looking quite happy to make her sister boil with fury.

"What do you mean, _his baby!? LUCIUS! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?!?"_ She screamed.

"_Bellatrix! You have ruined it all!" _He screamed at her, and then took out his wand and cast a spell which caused Narcissa to faint. "Now I have to erase her memory! Wait…I have an idea...since you caused this, then you are going to help me fix it. Bellatrix, you yourself said that you didn't want the baby. I will simply erase her memory and make her think she still has the baby. She will be in a trance. But when the nine months are over, you will go through the pain, and give us the baby. I will give it to her, and make her come out of the trance. I will make her think that it was her baby and that she hit her head and forgot all that happened. She will never know, and I will not have to go through the screaming and aching of Narcissa about losing the child again. Also, especially after this scene today, I know that she will be a better mother than you would ever be." He told her.

"Ha! I would reject your offer, but you're right. I don't want the child anyway. And just so you know, I didn't do this to harm Narcissa in anyway. I did it to make you suffer. You are selfish, and greedy, and horrible in every way. How she ever loved you, I will never know. But I realized something that night you came over a few months ago. I may have wanted you for all those reasons and more, but maybe that was just because Narcissa had you, and I didn't. It's classic sister jealousy. And now I know, that I never really loved you. I only wanted you. You were the prize I have been seeking. And you took advantage of my jealousy and my weakness. And so now you know why I have come here today. Oh, and don't worry about the child. I will take good care of it. For Narcissa's sake. Not yours. I could care less about yours. Goodbye for now, Lucius. And good luck with Narcissa. Take care of her." Bellatrix said, and then vanished from the spot in the house.

Lucius worked on the spells for Narcissa for awhile, and when he finally found the right ones, she awoke with a loss of memory for the past few weeks, and her life became a blur from that point, until the many months later when she was supposed to have the child. Bellatrix had the baby and gave it to Lucius without a second thought. He gave Narcissa the child, and made the blur disappear. The last thing she remembered was finding out she was going to have the child. Lucius did as he said and told her she had hit her head, and didn't remember any part of the nine months she was pregnant. But as soon as the baby was in her arms, she stopped asking questions and fell in love the child. She named him Draco. He was such a sweet child. As he grew up, neither Narcissa, nor Draco, knew the truth about his mother. Nobody knows except Lucius and Bellatrix, and possibly the Dark Lord. And that is all who will ever know. Not even when Draco became a Death Eater did he or Narcissa dare to think that she wasn't his true mother. But will Draco ever find out? Will Bellatrix's hatred for Lucius cause her to let the truth slip to Narcissa? We may never know for sure…

**Hello everybody! I hope you like my 2****nd**** chapter! I was talking with some fellow Harry Potter loving friends, and started to think what would happen if Bellatrix was Draco's **_**real **_**mother. And so I decided to write about it! Please R&R!!!**


End file.
